Maki Nagashiro
マキ |romaji = Nagashiro Maki |age = Season 3: 17 |deck = Neo Nectar |friends = Tatewaki Naitou Itsuki Suwabe Naoki Ishida |avatar3= Maiden of Venus Trap "Яeverse" |anime appearance = Episode 108: The Football Team's Assassin |jpva= Reina Ueda |enva= Mari Chartier }} Maki Nagashiro is a character in the third and fourth seasons of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She’s the Secretary of Miyaji Academy's Student Council in the third season, and is the Vice President of Myaji's Student Council by the end of the fourth season. Appearance Maki is a girl with purple hair and red eyes. She wears glasses. During the first part of the 3rd season, she was shown as a silent girl. Personality Throughout most of season 3, Maki was shown as a silent girl, rarely talking but serious in her work as she was usually seen on her computer. After she's Reversed, Maki remains this way until she reveals herself to Aichi Sendou and the Cardfight Club, showing a calm disposition and taking a leadership role amongst the Reversed Students, while taking great pleasure in using Link Joker's power in Reversing more people. Biography She first appeared in Episode 108, in the Student Council office with the other two members, Tatewaki Naitou and Itsuki Suwabe. In episode 109, she and the rest of the Student Council confronted the Cardfight Club when they thought everyone had gone home, as the club had not been able to acquire the amount of members needed for official recognition from the council. Once Misaki Tokura declared she was the new member, Maki and Itsuki left with a disgruntled Tatewaki. In most of the council's schemes, she took no active part and remained working on her computer, but she did attend the Vanguard Fight High School Championship with Itsuki and witnessed the club losing to Fukuhara High School. One day, she enters a strange, hidden room where she talks with an unknown entity about monitoring the Cardfight Club. Unbeknownst to her, Naoki Ishida followed her and accidentally stumbled into the room. Having overheard everything, he demands to know who she was working for and why she was spying on the club. She then defeats him offscreen and Reverses him. Afterwards, she is seen reporting again to the entity about Naoki's defeat, but continues on with the plan. During the camping trip, she is seen with the Student Council taking part in the camp activities. After all of the students didn't attend Tatewaki's lecture, she was seen in her room, which she was sharing with Kourin Tatsunagi, reading a book. She asks Kourin if there's anything wrong, but she replies there isn't. It is implied that Maki reversed Kourin during this trip. The next day, Maki is forced to giving the morning greetings when Tatewaki and Itsuki were too tired to do it themselves, having spent all night practicing Vanguard. Later that night, she watches the fight between Aichi and Kourin from afar to keep herself hidden. After Kourin runs away from the fight, Aichi and Misaki try to follow her, but Maki stops them and reassures them that she will take care of Kourin. Later, she and Kourin step out of a limo, having left the camping trip early, only to run into Kamui Katsuragi, who had just un-Reversed Rekka Tatsunagi. At first he's relieved to see Kourin, but after finding out she's been Reversed, she and Maki lead him to the hidden room, where she watches the fight between Kamui and Reversed Kourin. She gives Kamui a small amount of information about the Reverse, and expresses her desire to add him to their army. After Kamui loses and gets Reversed in front of Aichi and the Cardfight Club, Maki explains that something unbelievably huge is about to begin. After Takuto Tatsunagi finishes explaining about Link Joker and the Gates to all cardfighters that were watching, Aichi tries to reach out to Kamui and Kourin, but Maki dissuades him, saying that there only hope is to fight them. When Aichi and his friends retreat, she informs Kamui and Kourin that the time to fight them will be soon. Later, Naoki and Shingo Komoi find her in the school with a great number of Reversed students. After revealing how she would have more students Reversed the next day, she walks into the school and leaves them to the students to deal with. After they defeated almost everyone, she fights and Reverses Shingo. Satisfied, she returns to the school. When Naoki faces her again, she reveals that she was called out by Link Joker and was immediately Reversed after that. She then fights Naoki, claiming she will Reverse him again. Throughout the battle, she constantly remarks how the nothingness likes him and that if he's Reversed, Link Joker would take away all of his pain and sadness. She then states on how he's always been alone, just like herself, and goes on to explain on how they're a lot alike. Maki then attempts to ensnare Naoki in vines to make him succumb to isolation, but once Shingo tells him that he's not alone and has the Cardfight Club, he breaks free, angering Maki. Naoki was able to communicate his passion and defeats her, breaking Link Joker's hold over her. Tatewaki and Itsuki then rush over to her when she passes out. When Maki regains consciousness, she asks what happened to her, but Tatewaki and Itsuki tell her to rest up and promise to fight her sometime and telling her she's not alone anymore. Maki smiles with tears in her eyes and nods her head, before falling back to sleep. During the finale of Seaon 4, she greets the now-expanded Cardfight Club and wishes them luck in the upcoming High School tournament, specifically wishing Naoki good luck. Trivia *Maki is presumably the first person in the anime to ever be Reversed. *Maki is the first reversed fighter not to be reversed by fighting another reversed fighter. Category:Miyaji Academy Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Females Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Reverse Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters